The use of harnesses for attachment to the body of a child or animal is known. The attachment of a leash to a harness in order to prevent the wearer from wandering too far away is also known. However, problems do arise when the wearer shows reluctance to being fitted with both the harness and the leash. These items are often fitted to the wearer separately. The detachment and reattachment of a leash to a harness can be awkward, even more so if the wearer shows resistance to this procedure. Thus, the fitting of restraint apparatus to a body can prove especially cumbersome for people whose dexterity is impaired, for example a person suffering from arthritis.